Happy Valentine, My Best Friend
by Shimmer Dawnstar
Summary: Valentine chapter for Kaliri and Singe. What will happen when Kaliri forgot it's Valentine?


It was another sunny day in Treasure Town. Almost no clouds in the sky, just a few flying-type pokémons soaring around. It was practically a same day as usual, save for one slight difference : today is Valentine.

Kaliri woke up earlier than usual. After stretching her body a bit as usual, she noticed that her Vulpix partner still curled up on her bed, sleeping peacefully. As she smiled and went to wake her up, she passed the calendar and noticed a grim thing. It's Valentine Day, but she forgot to find a present for her partner.

"Oh no, it's Valentine already? Oh no oh no oh no, what should I do? I didn't have any present yet…" She said to herself in desperation. "Singe is still sleeping… Maybe I can go out to town and fetch something before she wakes up."

With that said, Kaliri headed straight to Treasure Town in hope of finding something for Singe. Unfortunately, not even the Kecleon Brothers got anything, and it's not like there's any kind of gift shop in Treasure Town. With a deep sigh, she walked around the town, hoping to actually find something for Singe. Due to her mind buzzing like an angry squad of Beedrills, she didn't see where she walked - and bumped into a bipedal green Pokémon.

"Ouch!" Kaliri yelped. "Oh, pardon me, sir… Grovyle?" Her eyes widened to the size of a plate. She had bumped into a Grovyle… Just like the one from the future.

"Grovyle? Yep, I'm a Grovyle. The name's Skalm, not some plain Grovlye. Uh, anything wrong in my face or did I say something stupid?"

"Uh, oh? Sorry, Mr. Skalm, you looked like a friend of mine," she replied, snapping out of her trance.

"No worries. But if I may know, why did you look so gloomy? With a path this wide and a clear sky, fat chance of bumping into someone else except you're in deep thought."

"Well, it's just I can't find a nice gift for my partner. She's a Vulpix."

"Say, I'm a treasure hunter. I got a few treasures I haven't hunted yet… Maybe you can take this," Skalm said as he handed over something that looks like a piece of Wonder Map.

"It contains directions to a dungeon called 'Cave of Conflagration'. Rumors that there's a pendant there, it's called the Gleaming Ember. If your partner is a Vulpix, I think it may fit your partner. It's just a 5-floors dungeon, but be aware, I'm certain it's filled with powerful adversaries. Try to bring someone else with you if you're going."

"Sounds nice to me. Are you sure I can take this?"

"Sure. Pendant's not my thing, except it's really valuable. That ember will fetch low price, but it sure looks good."

"I see… Thank you, sir. Thank you so much!" Kaliri bowed her head slightly and dashed away at an amazing pace.

Skalm just looked at her attitude.

"Cheerful as usual. Sorry for not telling you my identity, old friend. Happy Valentine, Kaliri," was all he said before heading to Sharpedo Bluff. Once he's there, he left a somewhat big package just below the mailbox.

"I hope they will like these… Happy Valentine, Singe," and a flashy tunnel appeared out of nowhere. The Grovyle glanced back one more time before walking through the tunnel, back to where he belong.

- oOo -

Meanwhile, just inside Sharpedo Bluff, Singe just woke up after a good night sleep.

"Yawn… Morning, Kal- huh? She's not here? It's still early in the morning… Not like what she will do. Well, maybe she's just taking a stroll around Treasure Town… I think I'll join shortly."

Just a short moment afterwards, Singe already walked around Treasure Town. However, she didn't see her partner around. Thinking she may already went back, she headed back to Sharpedo Bluff.

- oOo -

Kaliri was now in front of Cave of Conflagration. The cave, as it's name suggests, was emanating scorching heat from inside. This greatly startled Kaliri's will.

"Ugh… It's soooo hot… I don't know if I can handle this… But no. Singe always said if I'm scared, I need to think what I'm doing something for…" She said to herself in hope of gaining any amount of confidence. Finally, a determined look appeared on her face.

"This is for her."

And she took the first step towards the Gleaming Ember.

- oOo -

Singe, on the other hand, was starting to get worried sick. She had gone around town for at least ten times, including Wigglytuff's Guild, in hope of finding her partner stuck somewhere in the corner.

"For the sake of all things that are holy, Kaliri… Where'd you go? *mumble**mumble*…"

It's when she decided for something she feels like the hundredth time to go outside again, she noticed a package just below their mailbox. Deciding her partner took priority now, she simply shrugged the package to their home and started to walk around the town again. Fortunately for her, when she was around Pelipper's Post Office, one of the Pelippers who just finished sending mails saw Kaliri.

"I saw an Eevee dashing out of town this morning when I started working. She wore a light blue scarf around her neck, but that's the only one I've seen today," the Pelipper said.

"Yes! That's her! Thank you very much, Pelipper!"

"Anytime."

Now that she knew her partner was out of town alone, she started to get even more worried. She decided to head for Wigglytuff's Guild, for there's only one thing inside her head : finding Chimecho.

- oOo -

Kaliri was now at Cave of Conflagration 3F. The scorching heat really hindered her advance, especially since she was not a fire-type. And worse, since she came to this cave hastily, she didn't even brought enough supplies with her. The Pokémons inside were not those guys you can knock down easily without expecting resistance.

"Huff, huff, huff…" Kaliri panted. "Come on, Kaliri, 2 more floors… It just two more floors…" She kept saying to herself. "_But I seriously feels like passing out anytime now…"_

- oOo -

"Can you track her?" Singe asked to a member of the team, a Growlithe named Cinder.

"Of course. You underestimating us Growlithes?"

"No, no, sorry for any offense, but do you mind hurrying up?"

"Yup, found her track. It's leading towards that fiery-looking mountain over there," He gestured toward a mountain that is puffing out smokes.

"Alright, thanks for your help, Silv," Singe replied before making a run to the mountain.

"Singe, wait!"

"What? I'm in a hurry!"

"Let me come with you. Four paws are better then two paws, no?" He suggested with a smile.

Singe just smiled at the idea. "Deal."

- oOo -

Kaliri was standing just before a pedestal in Cave of Conflagration 5F. A pendant with amber-colored sparkle was in front of her, ready for the taking. As she took it, however, the cave began to shook - and as she turned back for the exit, at least ten fire-type Pokémons appeared out of nowhere.

"_What? It's a trap! How could I be so reckless? Where's my badge- Oh Arceus, I forgot to take my badge with me! Then the only way exit is… Going back?"_

As the Pokémons began to move closer, she decided one thing : she needs to run, and fast.

- oOo -

"Ok Silv, here we are. This looks like the entrance," Singe told her Growlithe partner.

"I know. Her scent… It's going inside…"

"Then we're going too. Come on!"

Cinder followed suit as Singe dashed in, clearly in awe as he witnessed Singe, not interested with the surroundings with only Kaliri in mind, hacking away at anything tried to stop her from going deeper.

"_Please be safe…"_

- oOo -

Kaliri successfully retreated to the third floor of the dungeon, but the amount of Pokémon chasing her increased twice. True, they won't go up the stairs, but their sheer amount is enough to stop her from moving freely.

"_Come on, Kal, it's just two more floor… You can do this!" _She yelled in her mind, as another Magmar fell victim to her Return attack. At this rate, even she herself didn't know where dis this power came from. Normally, she'd be curled up and shaking in the corner. However, knowing she'd lose a long-term battle, she decided to make a run for the stairs, taking down a Slugma on the way.

- oOo -

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Singe yelled as she took down a Magcargo with a Fire Blast attack. Cinder, tracking Kaliri's scent, made finding the stairs a child's play. Since he's still young, he needs to concentrate and be protected - Singe was doing both greatly.

"Come on, Singe, leave them be! The stairs are nearby!" He yelled as Singe burned down another Magcargo.

"On my way!" She replied back, dashing slightly behind the Growlithe.

- oOo -

Kaliri was exhausted. Finally fatigue is getting the best of her. She just lay in a room in the second floor, the stairs just a few more steps ahead of here. While she should be able to make it, the wild Pokémons are closing in.

"_Is this it…? Will my adventure ends here? I've never been a good partner, haven't I? I'm a scaredy-cat… I can't even remember a day valuable for my partner… My best friend… Someone who is always alongside me whenever I need her… Sorry, Singe, I think I can't stay beside you anymore…" _She thought to herself as she lay down, waiting for the inevitable.

It's just two or three more steps and the local residents would get Kaliri - save for one condition, a powerful burst of star-shaped fire hit a Houndoom closest to Kaliri head-on, knocking it back halfway across the room. One of the Camerupt looked at the source of the attack, only to get a Flare Blitz attack on his face by Cinder. As the Camerupt landed just beside the Houndoom, Singe and Cinder made their stand at Kaliri's sides.

"One more step closer to her, and I swear to Arceus none of you get out of here in one piece."

Even if she's just a small Vulpix, the way she threatened, along with her determined look, distilled fear to at least half of the remaining residents. Half of them, without thinking, turned back and fled. Anyone remaining was unsure of what to do. An Infernape was brave enough to take a step - and received an Overheat attack. That's it, now everyone remaining began to flee.

"Come on, Kal, we're going home," Singe said, touching Kaliri with her badge, returning all three of them to Treasure Town.

- oOo -

"Thanks for everything, Cinder."

"No worries, and happy Valentine," Cinder said before going home. With Cinder gone, she turned her head to Kaliri, which is still suffering major exhaustion, and laid down beside her.

"Hey."

"…Hey."

"You of all people who know me should know that you nearly gave me a heart attack. I swear it."

"…Sorry."

"Apology accepted. Mind telling me the reason now? Please?"

Kaliri now looked up to Singe, clearly holding back some tears.

"I-i-i-it's just… It's Valentine, and I didn't have anything for you. I panicked and-and-and-"

"What are you, idiot? If you want to give me something, stay beside me when I need you and that would be enough. We've been doing that since we met, and please, don't stop now. I don't need any fancy present… YOU are the best present in my life."

Now Kaliri realized how foolish she was. Instead of making her partner happy, she made her worried sick instead.

"…Thanks, Singe."

"Anytime."

"Well, I already took this, so I think I should give it to you." Kaliri said, handing the Gleaming Ember over to Singe. Singe couldn't help but to shed some tears.

"…Idiot," Singe replied before pulling Kaliri into a deep embrace.

"You're welcome, Singe."

"I got something for you. Here, take this," Singe handed over a pendant with some kind of small, round crystal ball.

"What's this?"

"It's an Everstone. It prevent evolution. You Eevees can evolve only by touching a stone, even accidentally, but then again, I think it looks nice on your fur."

"Wow… It sparkles…Thanks, Singe. Thanks very much," Kaliri replied, a wide smile now appeared across her face. "By the way… What's that package?"

Due to all the ruckus today, even Singe already forgotten about the package.

"I don't know. It was left just below our mailbox today."

"Let's see what's inside!"

"Well, why not?"

As they ripped apart the cover of the package, they found three smaller boxes inside. Two of them contained a scarf each - One yellow, one light blue. These, however, were far better than the one they got way back from the guild. It's as if it contains the entire universe inside them. The last box was a filled with chocolate.

"Wow, these scarfs are waaaaaay better than our old bow… I wonder who sent these for us?"

"Hey Singe, there's a letter attached here! Come here, let's see what's written inside!"

As Singe sat beside Kaliri, they opened the letter and read it:

_ Dear Singe and Kaliri,_

_ It's been a very long time (we mean it literally) since we last met. Since Valentine date never changed, we decided to give you something from here. Well, you graduated and you didn't have trademarks yet, we chose those scarfs as our gift for now, and any Valentines, birthdays, and anything else until we meet again._

_ Please take good care of it. We assure you that you won't be able to find them anywhere else… Not on your time, for the very least. Happy Valentine day, you two._

_ Sincerely and with love,_

Instead of signatures like what letters are supposed to be finished, two pieces of leaves were attached there. One green, one pink. Singe and Kaliri suddenly realized who sent the package.

"Happy Valentine to you both as well," they said in unison.

"Happy Valentine, Kal."

"Happy Valentine, Singe."


End file.
